The Banora Mission
by BondSlave
Summary: Zack and Tseng confront Genesis, Tseng gets insulted and fried to a crisp, AND now my take on how things should have progressed after that. Please read and review.


**Authors Note: I was bored, stumped on the updates I've been working on, asked a friend on DA (DeviantArt) for some ideas and she said I should write something funny involving Zack and Tseng because she's playing Crisis Core and I guess Tseng just told off Zack for not following orders haha. Well, I suck at humor (in my oppinion) so I just took the character idea and ran with it, this is what came out. Please read and review.**

Once Zack was one hundred percent sure he'd lost track of Genesis and the monsters that had been roaming the warehouse he skidded to a halt, his thick soled rubber boots shrieking in protest, several dark skid marks appearing upon the concrete floor. He glared towards the exit, gloved hand gripping the handle of his sword so tightly his fingers were beginning to go numb. He could fill his heart beating fast and hard against his ribcage, feel his lungs expand painfully as he huffed for breath, feel the burn of the Mako glow in his blue eyes. As he paused to regain himself something that had been bothering him from the very back of his mind rose to the surface. His eyes widened and he blinked, the Mako glow vanishing. "Tseng!" He cried before quickly spinning around on the spot and dashing off back towards the second floor. He'd almost forgotten that the Turk commander had been injured and was left all alone on the floor above. What if there were still monsters in the warehouse? What if they found Tseng? What if Tseng couldn't defend himself?

Zack quickly trotted up too the second floor of the warehouse and into the large room where they had confronted Genesis, a confrontation that lead to the commanding Turks injured state. Zack paused, quickly scanning the room before approaching prone figure laying upon the floor beneath the Mako tube. His approach was slow, uneasy. "T-Tseng?" He asked in a quiet voice. He paused, a look of despair crossing his young features as he gazed at the older mans form.

His black hair was frayed slightly and messy. His once eloquent black uniform was burned and frayed and several gray spirals of smoke rose for certain areas.

Zack's heart skipped a beat when he heard a soft groan escape the commanders lips. "Tseng!" He said squatting down and carefully grabbing the wutainese man's shoulders and gently ease him onto his back. "Tseng, are you okay?" He asked, though inwardly he knew the commander wasn't really okay. He'd been hit by several large fireballs and had nearly been fried to a crisp. Zack shifted, pulling the Turk up by the shoulders and easing his legs beneath him, cradling the other in his lap as he cased worriedly down at him.

Tseng's breathing was shallow, and his skin was covered in black patches of soot from the blasts of fire. He let out another groan as his eyes fluttered open. Zack gasped and leaned over the Turk a bit as he gazed at him. His deep but narrow chocolate eyes had fluttered open and were flicking back and forth, dilated pupils trying to focus. "Tseng! You're alright!" Zack cheered accidentally clapping his gloved hand on the Turks burnt shoulder causing him to let out a grunt of pain. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Zack began panicking hands held in the air as the older man grimaced in pain, his nose wrinkling slightly as his eyes closed and his dark brows furrowed, causing the little bindi dot to shift upon his brow slightly.

"Z_a_c_k_." The Turk grunted out in a raspy, horse voice as he squinted up at the SOLDIER. Zack pouted slightly.

"Did Genesis hurt you badly?"

Tseng sighed and shook his head, wincing slightly as the muscles in his neck caused a ripple effect through his shoulders, irritating one or two burns he'd received. Zack tucked his hand into his belt and pulled out a light green cure materia. It was only a Cure1 but he had several of them and would use them all on the Turk if he needed to. He gazed down at the Turk cradled on his lap. "I have about six of these, but I'm gunna need to take off your shirt first." He said, an awkward heat filling his neck and ears as the Turk fixed him with a stern look. _Not that his look isn't always stern. _Zack thought as he set the materia down beside his leg and loosened the Turks tie.

Tseng sighed and closed his eyes, an irritated look crossing his features as he felt the SOLDIER begin unbuttoning the buttons on his jacket, pushing that open before repeating the action to his fried and no doubt now gray button up. He inhaled sharply through his nose, opening his eyes a fraction as the cool air of the warehouse assaulted his raw and now exposed flesh.

Zack grimaced as he gazed upon the Turks chest. He was tone, with gentle ripples of muscles shading his pale golden flesh, but upon that flesh were numerous scars, all old and from countless encounters with the worst Midgar had to offer. Zack picked up the cure materia and eyed the torso beneath him. On top of the old scars were patches of raw, red, blistered burns. Heat radiated from the burns and was no doubt irritated by the cool of the air. Zack suddenly wished he knew more about first aid so he could clean the wounds before healing them. He'd hate for Tseng to be healed with a skin infection that would just take him out in a couple of days. No doubt the idea didn't appeal to Tseng much either. After all, from Zack's point of view, Tseng liked his job.

Zack firmly, but gently placed the round glowing orb against the largest of the burns on the Turks stomach, inwardly wincing when said Turk let out a groan as pressure was added directly to the open wound. "Cure1." Zack said quietly, but successfully without a waver to his voice or a break in his concentration.

The glowing green Cure materia glistened than brightened before breaking down into thousands and thousands of little concentrated mako particles, seeping into the wound and the surrounding flesh, causing the area to glow momentarily. Zack watched intently as the area glowed. All materia was just concentrated Mako harvested and honed to perform certain magics or tasks, and all mako could be traced back to the life stream. Zack sometimes imagined that the memories that were joined to create that little ball of materia housed the souls of the people whose memories belonged to, and that they were the one who were really healing the user of the materia. He knew it was stupid, dead people couldn't help the living, but it made him feel safe in a odd way.

Tseng expression of discomfort soon eased as the glow vanished and absorbed into his body. The wound had closed, now only a light pink patch of skin remained. Zack wondered if it would scar. He pulled out another cure materia and repeated the process, several times till all of the open wounds and burns on the Turks chest were healed, and only slightly achy flesh remained.

Tseng stood, a bit unsteadily in Zack's opinion, and eased his jacket over his shoulder before working on the buttons. "Thank you Zack." He said as he tucked his tie back in. Zack, who was standing a little ways off with his arms crossed across his chest and a look of total seriousness upon his face (a look Tseng found utterly laughable) nodded.

"I'm sure you would have done the same for me." Zack said as he let his arms swing down to his sides. The corners of the Turks lips twitched upward just slightly as he gazed at the SOLDIER before nodding once and the lightest of chuckles vibrated in his chest. He wasn't actually sure if he would have, he wasn't known for his kindness towards SOLDIERS, or for babying anyone while on a mission. He usually just forced them to hang back, or wait till they were picked up and shipped back to Shinra.

"Of course." He whispered. "Now Zack, was there anyone at Angeal's house?" Back to business, like always.

**Authors Note: Okay, I know the whole scene I took and just sort of ran with, no one probably thinks about. But I mean, Tseng got TOASTED! There was no way he could have cured himself while Zack was chasing after Genesis, and yet POP there he is ten seconds later to shoot a bunch of those Genesis-copied Guard Hounds A B and C! I mean WTH! Sooo, I decided to make it a little more, realistic and had Zack be the good little SOLDIER that he is and go help out my dear injured commander. Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
